


Heat of the moment

by sophi_coookie



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: ok so basically i never see these kinds of fics and crave them so heres a taste off what i have been thinking abt. PLEASE read cuz i worked hard. wont regret it. anyway, please leave comments on if i should contiune. i also LOVE hearing about what part you find interesting. PLEASEEEE tell me what you think. love u all.
Relationships: Nathan Young/Original Character(s), nathan young&kelly bailey&simon bellemy&curtis donovan&alisha daniels, nathan young/OMC
Kudos: 7





	1. go time baby

He had just come back from a horrifying trip to the mausoleum, ben tailing be hind him silently as he walked into his mess of a room.

Screaming was echoing around the room as he opened his closet silently crying while flinging his causal clothing on his bed.

Casual meaning actual pants and normal shirts, not even touching his fabulous skirts, crop tops, or tank tops. This wasn’t normal for him clearly, so ben piped up “hey bud what are you doing, your… your not burning those or anything.. right?”

klaus stated a short no before continuing. Ben watched silently. He folded the clothing and put it in the small duffel bag he kept in the back of his closet. Ben could tell where this was going even if his actions, mainly his selective clothing didn’t make sense. “klaus… what are you doing?”

klaus ignored him before responding. “and here I thought I was being obvious benny. I’m running away. Simple as that. Hey what should my new name be? I’m thinking mark. No not mark. Maybe Liam, nahhh maybe like Nathan or Nathaniel. Yeah I like Nathan, Nathaniel is to formal, dontca think?”

ben sighed, exasperated. “klaus… I don’t think this is a good idea…. I- ok sure Nathan is a good name for you I guess.” He knew klaus had been thinking about this for a while. He wasn’t going to stop him.

“thanks, benarino! You know it meaning a lot to me. What about last names? Ooooooooooo remember that guy dad trying to get me to summon? Myles young? I like that last name. yeah I like that. What do you think? Nathan young sound cool to you?”

he had finished packing and threw his bag near the fire escape before heading back to his door. “yeah I actually lik- what are you doing.” Klaus giggle before turning back to him. “Be back in a sec!”

suddenly ben was alone with his thoughts. Where would they go? How would they live? This wasn’t a good idea… ben will have to make sure this doesn’t take a turn for the worse. Was he even going to-?

He was cut abruptly from his mind, klaus was back in the room, carrying yet another small duffel bag. It was filled to the brim with money. Soon they were in a cab heading to a airport.

* * *

Both boys where silent. They were only 19. What would they do. “dude, where are we even going to go?”

ben asked in a final attempt of getting him to go home. He was meet with silence, he turns back around from staring out the window, only to find klaus a inch from his face. He jumped, klaus unfazed by the reaction before klaus whispered:

**“London baby!”**


	2. welcome to london

He stepped of the plane feeling more or less unsure of his decision. ~~Sure, he would sneak out all the time, but running away?? And to a different part of the world?!~~ No, nope gotta keep his thoughts positive.

He was able to call a cab over and the driver recommended a cheap motel near I cool looking bridge. Once inside he sat down and tried to form a game plan.

“ok ben. Let’s see, I need to buy or rent a apartment. Ummm I also will need a job. And food. Ok and drugs, but in willing to cut back until where situated.” He mostly talked to himself ben adding a clip or two here and there. they then called a few stores and restaurants, hoping for a job, and had no luck, he obviously then started calling strip clubs, and finally laned a interview.

He didn’t mind showing of his body, he was used to whoring himself out for drugs. He also started looking at local apartment complexes and found a amazing deal for one.

A man, yar older than him was looking for a roommate in his apartment. From the pictures it had two rooms, a good sized living room, and a neat kitchen with a island table.

Very neat. He checked the man’s profile again and damm that man was **hot**! He had baby blue eyes and dirty blond hair curling around his face, David Katz was his name, and he called the number listed.

_"um hello, I’m sorry that’s its late but I saw your apartment room for rent and… I mean if u haven’t found one already I would love to be your roommate. Um, my name is Nathan young… in 19 I kinda ran away from a bad situation at home ummm I don’t now how these things work… I’m sorry."_

The man on the other lined chuckled softly. _“its fine, no I hadn’t got one yet, you can show up tomorrow and ill give you a rundown of the place and we can meet, see if this is the right fit for both of us. Um that’s pretty much it.. I mean you lucky I was awake, its. What time is it?” there was a short pause before the man continued “holy cow its 4 am. Bro what are you doing awake?? Sorry that’s a rude question, um yeah so you can swing by anytime tomorrow.”_

Klaus smiled into the phone before answering _“yeah.. Dave. I’ll meet you tomorrow, gotta warn you I’m not very educated socially.. so, um yeah I guess. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow!” “ok good night Nathan.”_ The call ended leave ~~klaus~~ **Nathan** , flustered.

“ok Benny boy. Job interview at 10 am and meet Dave at 1. That sound good?” ben nodded before answering “yeah sounds good. Ill wake you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if u want me to add to this comment.. um also i LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing what sombodys favorite part is, makes my day. i want feedback and advice. tell whta you think should happen next!!! please its all i live for lmao

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments on if i should contiune. i also LOVE hearing about what part you find interesting. PLEASEEEE tell me what you think. love u all.


End file.
